


The Demon and The Priest

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demon!Kid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Preacher law, Tags May Change, This isnt finished but its for my friend's birthday, it will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law didn't know what to expect when he met a demon the the church kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People were slowly filing out of the church, saying goodbye and hugging Doflamingo, the main preacher. Law sighed and walked through the pews, picking up hymnals and organizing them at the end of the seats. 

As the last person left, Doflamingo made his way to the raven. 

“Law, I can trust you to finish up here, correct?” The much taller and older male smirked, making Law shudder internally. 

“Yes, I’ll make sure everything is cleaned up before I leave.” Law spoke, voice devoid of emotion. 

“Very well, I will see you tomorrow, for men’s bible study.” Doflamingo made his way to the door, giving Law a creepy grin before leaving, the doors slamming shut behind him. 

Finally, in the silence Law enjoyed so much, he continued to organize the hymnals on each pew. He quietly hummed a song he learned from his neighbor, who was a joyful teenager with an array of crazy friends, some exceeding the definition of normal. 

The sound of something breaking came from the kitchen, startling the raven. He set the hymnal he was holding at the edge of the pew before heading in that direction.

A tall, red figure stood in the kitchen, rubbing their head after a pan hanging from the pan rack thing hit him. Law didn’t know what they were called, but his neighbor’s french friend would know. 

“Hello?” Law spoke up, calling attention to himself from the figure, no, demon, who turned and smirked at him.

The raven’s eyes widened in surprise as he slowly backed away, almost tripping on his own feet. 

“Oh, a human.” The demon’s voice rasped, his grin reaching his eyes. “Such a pretty face, for one too. I want you.”

“Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernu-” The exorcism Law was speaking was cut off by the demon putting a clawed hand over his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up! I’m not gonna hurt you, in a bad way.” The last phrase was followed by a wink, the demon’s red eyes glinting in a way unknown to Law. 

Law pushed the hand away and scanned the demon. His hair was a bright red, followed by blood colored skin. Long black horns adorned his head, a gold band on each. The tip of his tail was jagged, which could most likely be used for many things. He was lacking an arm, in its stead was black and red smoke.

“What do you want with the house of God.” Law spoke bluntly. The demon shrugged. 

“Nothing, except you, of course.” The demon winked, causing Law to scowl.

“I made an oath with God, so good luck getting your hand on me.” Law smirked. The demon growled.

“Oath with God my ass. That fucker doesn’t actually give a shit about humans, unlike us demons. We actually like certain humans.” The demon smirked. “Oh yes, before I forget, I’m Eustass Kid. It’s good to know the name of your future lover! What’s your name, my love?” The demon, Kid, winked. 

Law scoffed. “Trafalgar Law, and I have no interest in giving myself over to a demon. I would rather not be used again.” 

“Used again? How so?” Kid asked in interest. Law mentally slapped himself. Demons weren’t to be trusted.

“It’s a personal matter, Eustass-ya. Now please exit my church before I exorcise you.” Law spit out and turned to go back into the Worship hall. What he didn’t expect, was the demon to follow him.

“Trafalgar, I may be a demon, but I’m no monster.” Kid sat on one of the pews casually, watching the raven gingerly pick up the trash children left, and some adults too.

“Still, why would I trust a demon?” Law looked at Kid, a hard look in his golden eyes. 

“Why do you trust God? He cast one of his sons into hell.” Kid spat out sarcastically.

“...” Law didn’t have an answer. “You may have a point there, Eustass-ya.” 

“Of course I fucking do, preacher boy.” Kid winked. 

Law scoffed and started to walk past the demon, only to be pulled on top of him, dropping the rubbish he had been picking up throughout the church.

“For the love of God! Let me go!” Law struggled against Kid’s hold on him, the demon grinning from ear to ear.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to use the Lord’s name in vain, Trafalgar.” Kid chuckled, earning a glare from the raven.

“.......Screw you Eustass-ya.” Law muttered.

“That can be arranged.” Kid winked seductively, causing Law to facepalm.

“Can you stop?” The raven asked politely as he struggled some more against the redhead. 

“But don’t you like it? I can feel you getting a bit excited.” Kid’s blood colored eyes glinted as he stared at the other intensely. 

Law glared at the other and growled. “Shut up. I’m not allowed to relieve sexual desires so I’m bound to…. nevermind. Just let me go.” 

“I was considering it, preacher boy. But I can’t leave you with the little something popping up!”


	2. Part Two

“Can you just leave me alone already?” Law growled as the demon held onto him, changing their position so Law was under him, and laying on the pew. 

“No can do, Preacher Boy!” Kid winked and reached for Law’s belt as Law glared at him. 

“How did you even get in here? We’re in a church.” Law deadpan we, hoping that talking was going to delay the demon from continuing. 

Kid gave Law a smirk and spoke lowly. “God doesn't give a shit anymore. He's too busy fucking with your minds about how great heaven is. All you do is sit around drinking fake ass wine and eating bread. Any demon can come into a church.” Kid continued to take off Law’s belt, ignoring Law’s questioning gaze over his reply. 

Law looked at Kid as he pulled his belt off, his clawed hands reaching for Law’s suit jacket.

“You're a persistent demon, aren't you? Well since there's no escaping you, I guess I could stand this one time.” Law groaned silently at his own submissiveness. He hated it, and it just brought the painful memories back. 

Kid grinned, moving himself enough to pull Law’s suit jacket off, but not enough to let the man escape. Law kept a straight face as Kid started to undo the buttons on Law’s dress shirt, leaving the tie in place. More kinky that way~

The demon decided that Law needed to loosen up a bit, he didn't want this to be displeasurable. He leaned down, near the man’s face and smiled. “Trafalgar Law~ I'm going to make you scream!” Law looked at him, confusion clearly on his face, which quickly turned to surprise as Kid bit his neck, pain washing over him as blood trickled out of the fresh wound. 

Law pushed the demon off of him and looked at him. “What the fuck was that! I'm letting you do this but I can't let it show!” He said angrily. Kid just looked at him. 

“I'm a demon, I can just heal you after we’re done. And I know you'll want more after I'm done with you.”

Law just sighed and let Kid continue, and he did just that. 

The redhaired male gently touched the raven’s chin with his clawed fingers and lifted his head towards him. “I'll be gentle for the first time~” he smiled as he leaned down and kissed Law, which causes a surprised moan from the male. 

Pleased, Kid continued to kiss him, gently licking Law’s bottom lip with his slightly forked tongue. The man kept his mouth shut. 

Slightly disappointed, Kid started to kiss down Law’s neck, his shirt now completely unbuttoned. Law bit his lip as the demon licked the still bleeding wound on his neck. Kid silently took his hand and unbuttoned Law’s pants, the raven unaware due to the warm and rough lips in the dip of his neck. Kid took this as an opportunity to reach into his pants, lightly touching the half-erect cock. 

Law hissed, the warm touch confusing him. (The reason why, was something he did not like to confer). Kid took this as an invitation, and allowed the smoke coming from his missing arm replace his hand, using his hand to pull Law’s pants down, and then his boxers. The cold air of the chapel hit Law, and he shivered slightly. The mist that was Kid’s replacement arm wrapped around his dick completely, warm just like Kid himself. The raven held back a moan, the demon above him latching his teeth into his shoulder, sucking on the dark skin. 

“You know, Trafalgar, those tattoos fit you.” Kid smirked as he stopped biting the man. “That reminds me that it's a sin, is it not? Marking and defiling your own body.” The redhead then proceeded to laugh. 

Law looked at Kid, suppressing his moans even though his face was slightly flushed. “And your point is?

Kid ran his tongue over the tattoos on the man’s chest. “Mhmm.” The redhead stopped everything that he was doing to Law. “I think it's time to start completely, wouldn't you agree?” 

Law just rolled his eyes and silently agreed. He didn't want to admit that he actually enjoyed this. Kid wasn't commanding, and he wasn't at all forcing him to do things he didn't want to do. It was a big change from what he was used too…


End file.
